mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ent
|spawn=Solid surfaced blocks with a large block space above them |multiplevers=See History |drops=See Drops |entityid=ent |damage=Easy: Normal: Hard: |exp=1–3 |sounds='Smack' }}Ents are tall neutral mobs that resemble trees. Spawning 'Natural generation' Ents spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with a large enough block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. 'Appearance' There are two types of ents: oak ents and birch ents. Oak ents share the same color as oak logs and leaves, and have orange eyes. Birch ents share the same color as birch logs and leaves, and have green eyes. Drops Ents drop: * 0–2 * 0-2 * 0-2 * 0-2 * 0-2 Ents will also drop 1–3 experience when killed. The drops are unaffected by the Looting enchantment. Behavior Ents wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage (despite being immune to damage) and staying out of water. If an ent is provoked, it will give chase towards the player and lift the player high up into the air, which can cause fall damage or even death. Ents also attract small creatures. Ents are invulnerable to almost all forms of damage, including drowning, suffocating, lava, wither, harming potions, poison, arrows, fall damage, fire, and explosions, making any attempts to kill them useless. Their only weakness is an axe. If the player hurts an ent with a tamed wolf nearby, the wolf will attempt to attack the ent, but will deal no damage, and the wolf will only end up pushing it. Ents have the ability to create a 3x3 square of plants and mushrooms (flowers such as poppies or dandelions, brown and red mushrooms, saplings, grass and ferns). They will do this at random intervals. Keep in mind that this will replace any blocks in the 3x3 area, including chests. To reduce the likelihood of this occurring, keep ents away from houses, villages or other buildings where chests may be stored to prevent item loss. History Trivia *Ents are based on the ents from J. R. R. Tolkien's fantasy world Middle-earth. *Ents are the tallest mobs. Even fully grown mammoths, ogres, and fully formed big golems are smaller in comparison. *Even though ents drop a lot of loot, it's not really worth the risk of being launched up into the air and injuring yourself or dying to get some sticks, logs and saplings. You can get much more of these from a single tree than by killing ents. Killing ents with an axe also uses up its durability more. *Mushrooms can be created by ents in light levels of 13 or higher, despite needing light levels of 12 or less for them to grow or be placed by the player. This can beneficial for making a mushroom farm without the need for dark places. However, if the area next to the mushrooms receives a block update, they will become uprooted. *Ents can be seen from quite a distance due to their size. *It is possible for an ent to survive in the Void, as they do not take void damage. They will eventually despawn at some point though. *Ents are not affected by the /kill command. This could be a bug or developer oversight. *When an ent attacks the player, it makes the same smack sound as male goats when they fight each other. *If left alone for a while, it is possible for an ent to make a small group of trees or a small forest, given that the saplings have the right conditions to grow. Gallery Ent flora.png|Trees and flowers that were planted by ents. The trees grew from the saplings. Ent upside down.png|An upside down ent. Ents screenshot.png|The first image released of ents. Category:Entity Category:Neutral mobs